


Listen To Me

by negantrash



Category: JDM - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negantrash/pseuds/negantrash
Summary: You were a new member of the Saviors. You’ve been on your own for about a month after you lost the members of your group. You came across members of the Saviors who got you back to their place, the Sanctuary. You’ve met Negan and he, obviously wanted to make you one of his wives, but  you said no. He wouldn’t give up that easily.





	

You woke up this morning, kind of tired after yesterday’s run. You lazily got up, got some random clothes on, it wouldn’t matter that long since you were going to take a shower. You took some clean clothes, and some underwear Negan got you. You told him that you wouldn’t become one of his wives but he kept on trying. And even though you would never become one, feeling desired again felt kind of good. You headed outside your room, walking down the corridor when suddenly you felt someone holding your wrist tight enough to make your hand turn red. There he was, Negan. “ouch, you’re hurting me !” you screamed, causing him to hold you tighter. “Oh, you have no fucking idea how fucking hard it’s been for me. Seeing you walking this fine ass around, flirting with those pricks when you can have ME,” he said as he leaned over you, his husky voice sending shivers down your spine. He crashed you on his chest. You felt heat in your cheeks, your face turning bright red. How could a man, especially this man, have so much effect on you? His other hand was on your waist, and it slowly started traveling its way up to your face, he was just teasing you, making you shiver and literally melt at his touch. His hand finally reached your face, slowly caressing your jawline, sending shivers down your spine. You tried to look down but his hand firmly grabbed you chin lifting it up, “look at me” he said with a terribly hot and dominant voice that made your knees weak. You faced him. He was smirking, this smirk that he always had on his face. “I.. don’t want to be your wife,” you managed to let out before he placed a finger on your lips, for you to stop talking. His thumb started going your bottom lip, caressing it. His other hand was still holding you tightly, close to him, feeling his breath, he was dangerously close. You really wanted him but becoming one of his wives was kind of turning you off because it meant sharing him and god knows how much you hate to share stuff.

 

You couldn’t handle it anymore so you just, tried to reach for his lips, he pulled back “Nope, nope. I. Am. In. Charge. You don’t do that shit. At least not unless I tell you so doll,” he said letting go of your hand. He watched you a few more minutes, capturing this face of yours. Your craved him, you wanted him so badly. You wanted him to kiss you, to take you right here, right now. He saw that you were looking at his lips, and finally relieved you from this pain and crushed his lips against yours. You let out a moan as your lips collided together. His lips were surprisingly soft. He knew how to kiss, after all, he had many wives so many hours of practice, but at this moment, it didn’t matter. You parted your lips, showing him that you were ok with this, and he immediately caught that. You felt his tongue on your lips, before feeling it on your tongue. Your tongues dancing with each other. His beard was only adding to the pleasure. You got closer to him, feeling his heartbeat crushing against his chest. You wrapped your hand around his neck, one of your hand running through his hair, it was pulled back until you started running your hand in it and it felt amazing. He let go of your lips, his kisses gently heading for your neck.You head slightly tilted to the side, letting him more space. His beard scrubbing over your neck was only amplifying how good it felt. He suddenly pushed you back, your back hitting on the cold wall behind you. Once you were stabilized on the wall he kept on kissing you. Everyone could see you, everyone but you didn’t care. In fact, it might have aroused even more. You wanted to push him back but how? To stop this, but at the same time, no one ever made you feel that way. The way he was kissing you, gently biting your neck, sucking on you. You knew these would let hickeys but they felt so good. He pulled out, his hands reaching for your ass he grabbed it tightly. “You belong to me” he whispered in your ear, nipping on your earlobe. You simply nodded, hoping to feel his lips back on your body. But all he did was thrust once, one violent thrust against you, you felt how hard he was and your body automatically arched, in need of feeling more of him. “You want it baby girl, just say it. Just beg for it.” You always told yourself that you would never beg him or anyone, but you just wanted this. “please” you simply said. “Doll, speak up. Please who ?” he said with a massive smile on his face. “Please, Negan” you spoke up, almost screaming it, letting everyone know that you were begging Negan. “There we fucking go” he said as he picked you up, leading you to his room. You kept on kissing his neck, teasing him as his hands were still on your thighs.

 

He, you didn’t know how, managed to get his door open, and shut it close by kicking it. He didn't get you back on your feet immediately. He pushed you on the wall, one hand still holding you, the other one cupping your breast as he got back to kissing you on your neck, biting you. "Hmm let me see how wet you are for daddy, baby girl," he said as you felt his and sliding into your pants. _What ?! daddy? Was he really into the daddy kink._ You couldn't help but let out a moan as he started teasing you over your, already wet panties. "So fucking wet for me, and I haven't even touched you yet. On the bed. NOW" he said his voice becoming darker. You let go of you, slapping your ass as you headed to his bed. His room was magnificent, not the room you've been used to since the breakout. You started undoing your pants until his voice made you stop "who the fuckity fuck told you to do so? You don't do shit unless I fucking tell you so." Your eyes were wide open, why the fuck was he like that? You hated him but he made you feel so good. He stared at you, "I think, that you gotta be fucking punished for flirting with my men, for the blue balls I've been having since you fucking arrived and for fucking doing shit I haven't told you to do. Punishment is highly required, I won't let that shit fly." He added as he put his belt to rest around his neck. You knew he would use it later. He took his shirt off letting you finally see his toned chest. He had broad shoulders, and a quite hairy chest, you started biting your lips. He started undoing his pants, teasing you as his hand slid inside his boxer. You wanted to touch him so badly and all he was doing was staying there, watching you, teasing you. You wanted to stand up and just touch him, kiss him but you knew that he wouldn’t like that. “fuck this” you mumbled to yourself as you stood up, and walked towards him. His look was dark but you didn’t care. You crushed your lips against his, he tried pulling back to take the lead but you caught him by surprise when you slid your hand in his boxers. He groaned, throwing his head back as your hand started stroking his hard member. It felt huge in your hands. You looked at him as you hand was circling him, his breath becoming heavier, you slid his boxers down, his erected member hitting on his stomach. He was completely naked, completely exposed in front of you. His hand were holding you by your waist, gently pulling you down to get on your knees. You kissed him, your tongues intertwining together, before getting on your knees. You started by licking along his hard shaft, spending a bit more time on the tip. His hand started holding your hair, pushing himself deeper. “I’m gonna destroy that fucking filthy mouth of yours, then I will destroy your tight little pussy. I’ll have you begging for mercy.” He said as he fucked your mouth. His words only made you moan, he was hitting the back of your throat, thrusting into your mouth slowly but deeply. You could feel his thrust becoming frantic before he pulled back.

 

He lifted you up back on your feet and  ripped your clothes off, taking you pants down with such violence. He threw you on his bed before taking a knife and cutting your bra and panties off. “hmmm they were fucking good looking on you but fuck I don’t have the patience to take them off. I’ll get you some new ones don’t worry doll” He started climbing on top on you, leaving kisses on your stomach, slowly going up. You got your hands in his hair, his soft hair, leading him to your breast even though he didn’t need you to got to the sensitive parts. He started sucking on your hard nipple as his other hand cupped your other breast. It felt amazingly good, as his tongue licked your nipple. “I need you” you managed to let out. “hmm you need daddy’s cock, right? You want me to the fuck the holy fuck out of you right? Just beg for it” he said as a chuckle escaped his lips. His kisses were now focusing back on your lips. His beard was tickling you, rubbing against your lips and exciting you more. “Please... Negan I need you” you said, you never thought you would ever beg him, or anyone. He managed to get whatever he wanted and you hated it but loved it at the same time. As soon as you finished your sentence you felt his manhood teasing your entrance. He was rubbing his tip against your clit and slowly going down before thrusting inside of you in one hard thrust. You cried out, he didn’t let you adapt yourself to his size and kept on thrusting into you. His groan become louder. Your hands were on his back, trying to hold something, your nails getting in his flesh, he would surely get marks from this. He was thrusting into you so quickly, you could barely breathe. The bed was rocking with the movements of his hips. The sound of your bodies hitting each other filled the room and probably the corridors. His thrusts started to become more frantic, he was close, and so were you. He slowed down, but only to thrust deeper inside of you, hitting this sensitive spot. “Negan ...I … I’m gonna come” you let out holding onto him as he thrust into you. “no…no.. not until I fucking tell you !” fuck ?he said between each breath. You tried but failed. “fuck…fuck. What the fuck? I fucking told you not to fucking come” he said as he pulled out. He reached for his belt, “hmmm you’re so gonna regret it baby girl” He said before hitting you, again and again. But the pain was accompanied by pleasure. You enjoyed it. He turned you around to face his gaze again, before climbing all the way up before thrusting into your mouth and this time he wasn’t letting you do anything. He just fucked your mouth, with deep and hard thrusts. “Hmmmm Y/N…I’m gonna come,” he said. It only took him a few minutes before filling your mouth with his cum, he pulled out “show daddy how much of a good girl you fucking are and swallow.” he said with his natural husky voice. You opened your mouth, letting him see as you played a bit with your reward before swallowing.

“Y/N, you’re such good fucking girl. Next time, **_listen to me…_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first post. I'm not a native english speaker so I'm sorry If my english isn't perfect. Feel free to let me know what you thought and maybe ways to improve. If you have any request feel free to let me know on my tumblr negantrashlucille23.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
